Dreaming in Vice City
by Amee Tamison
Summary: Just a little adventure fic about my love of GTA 3 Vice City, with me in it, somehow.... Rated R for language (sorry but it wouldn't be Tommy if he didn't swear), please no flames but do review.


Author's note - This is just a little fic I've written about my bizarre love of GTA 3 Vice City and how gorgeous I think Tommy Vercetti is under that cold, computer data exterior. Enjoy and let's see how my adventure turns out! Written in 1st person perspective most of the time, except when Tommy and I are doing jobs for bosses, ofcourse I'd get the lame ones!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so the last thing you expect to happen when you close your eyes to go to sleep at night is end up in Vice City. Well, it happened to me!  
  
It was all just fine, I was just going to my room at 10.35pm on Saturday night, saying all the goodnights to the family members still active after 10pm at night and going to bed, really ticked off that I couldn't go out with my friends to the city arcade parlour (but that's another story).   
  
I was drifting off to sleep when I woke to the sound of gun shots and the smash of glass. My eyes flew open and squinted at the mid-morning sun and the smell of burnt rubber and bitumen searing my nostrils. When I had adjusted to the light and the high humidity hit me, I found myself behind the fence of what I thought was the Washington Mall, still wearing my yellow pyjamas top and blue satin boxers. That's the last thing that I want to be found wearing in a public place!  
  
BUT WAIT!?!?!  
  
What am I doing outside the Washington State Mall when it doesn't exist except in- Oh Great, have I been sucked into another computer game again? Yep, Looks like it.  
  
Another burst of gun fire erupts and I cautiously poke my head up to see what's going on. It's a gun fight between a gang of Cubans and Haitians an only metres away, I sit behind the fence blocking my ears from the rattle of the machine gun as it drives by, wait? Who do I know that does drive-by shootings?  
  
The gun fire dies away and with a screech of tyres, a figure in a blue Hawaiian shirt and jeans steps out of a gold Cheetah and picks up the weapons and money dropped by the Haitians. It's Tommy Vercetti!   
  
"Damn it! Cops!" He says in that accent I adore and I get up and come bouncing over to wear he's picking up a Colt .45. The Cubans have already scattered to their safe houses.  
  
"Hi! You must be Tommy Vercetti, yeah?" I say in a voice that I should not have used, I make a mental note to kick myself later.  
  
He gives me a strange look up and down, I can read him as he thinks, 'What's this kid doing still in her PJ's talking to me?'. "Yeah, what's it to ya, kid?" He stands up straight and towers over me and the blare of the sirens gets closer.  
  
"Get in the Cheetah and I'll explain on the way!" I make for the car but he grabs my arm almost throwing me back a few paces.  
  
"Who said I needed your help, you're only a child?" He says in a curious tone, still grasping the fact I that I know him.  
  
"Look, just get in the car and I'll tell you where to drive to get rid of these cops, easy!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Getting into the car the leather seats scorches my bum and I jump a little, he notices this and laughs. "Tommy, just drive, make for the beach at Vice Point but drive along the beach."  
  
The Cheetah revs up and some heavily accented guy starts talking on the radio so I switch it off and away we go up the beach, dodging sun bathers and other tourists. The cops are in hot pursuit, three police cars and a chopper. I have a brain wave as we're half way up the beach and pat Tommy's shoulder and he looks at me slightly peeved. "What kid?!" "I just had a thought, turn the car around and-"  
  
"What? Now?!"  
  
"YES NOW! Make for the light house but head onto the road!"  
  
He keeps driving straight and fast up the beach running over anyone in his way. I sit back, put my seat belt on and fold my arms. "Oh why do I bother."  
  
Tommy stops the car and it does a big doughie in the sand. "You know, you could always get out. I don't need you!"  
  
I look at him bewildered in a rage. "Yes, you do!"  
  
"You seem to think you know a lot but I'm not convinced. What do you know about me, besides my name?"  
  
"Tommy Vercetti," I begin sighing as I know the story too well. "You just got out of jail after 15 years for not tipping the cops off about the mafia in Liberty City. You have been sent to Vice City by gang leader Sonny Forelli and are supposed to be doing jobs for Ken Rosenberg but have not yet contacted him because you think you can find out who took your coke and your money all by yourself, when in fact you need me to help find out where the coke and the money is and cut the dicks off the sons of bitches that did this and send it all back to Sonny." I take a breath and go on. "When in fact, you could work your way up to the top and beat all these wusses and have Vice City for the taking, and I know how. But you gotta let me help you Tommy, I won't let you be messenger boy, you'll be doing all the tough jobs because I'll be finding out all the information for you."  
  
He sits there in quiet contemplation, analysing me and what I've just said, nodding and finally. "Okay, we'll drive to the lighthouse."  
  
"No, wait Tommy, keep driving up the beach to wear all those fancy Condos are."  
  
"Hmph!" He starts the Cheetah up again and I direct him to a tall green Condo which I know of a Freeway parked in the front car park. We get out but he scowls at the site of the bike. "Do we have to take that thing? What's wrong with the Cheetah?"  
  
"The police know you're in a Cheetah, and they'll find out that you're on a Freeway but what's harder to follow, a bike that can be manoeuvred through alley ways and shopping centres, or a car that you can only drive through lunchtime traffic?"  
  
"Hmmm…I say I'll take the bike." He hopes on the Freeway, starts up the engine and listens to it pur.  
  
"Good choice." I yell back as I run across the street but Tommy follows me with the bike.  
  
"What about you?" He gestures towards the back seat of the bike. "How can you help me if you don't go with me?"  
  
"That's not important, just take as many back alleys and side streets you can, avoid driving on the road. Just Go! I'll meet you at Rosenberg's office this afternoon. GO!"  
  
Tommy hesitates but then smiles and drives off and I am left standing on the pavement in my PJ's which are a bit sandy and beads of fear and excitement are gathering on my forehead.  
  
'Wow! That was pretty cool, I hope I get to do more of that soon.' I think to myself as I hail a taxi down but as it screeches to a stop I realise I don't have any cash. I wave it away and the driver hurls an insult at he pulls away, looks like I'm on foot for now.  
  
I walk for a half hour, running across roads to avoid traffic and find the Malibu, I know exactly where I am now and follow the roads to Rosenberg's office, it feels like it takes ages to get there because it's so hot but it probably took less than an hour. Walking in through the door I feel a blast of cool air, it's so refreshing!  
  
I make my way up to Ken's office and listen at the door, it's just at the part where Ken is giving Tommy the remark about 'turning heads on the run way'. I liked that part of the game.  
  
Tommy had just exited the office when he bumped into me laughing. "I like this shirt…What are you laughing at kid?!"  
  
"Oh, nuthin'. Let's just get you to Raphael's, how about I drive since I know the way." I said, taking his arm and leading him outside to the Faggio bike. He grimaced and was about to turn away when I said, "Please just get on it, you're not making my job any easier." Tommy gave me a look, reanalysing me again. I continued, "I have a Freeway or I think maybe a Banshee or an Infernus arranged when you're done at Raphael's, now let's go." Jumping on the moped I couldn't help feeling slightly empowered, my first time driving and even though it was a lowly Faggio, it still seemed pretty good and fast. A horrible radio station, Wave 103, had a boring DJ talking on it so I flicked the switch to some groovy Latino music, much to Tommy's disgust.  
  
"Are we there yet, it's getting boring back here. Go faster!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Tommy, just you wait, we're almost there. See?" I pointed to the front door of the clothing store. Hoping off the bike, Tommy walked to the doorway then looked back at me across the road. "Will you be okay there?"  
  
"Yeah….Did you want the Banshee or the Freeway?"  
  
"Stick with the bike, better escape vehicle." He paused for a moment looking at the ground then said. "What's your name?"  
  
"It's Amy, but that's not important right now." I ran across the road, jumping out the way of a cop car speeding past me, just clipping my side. I got up and strong arms helped me onto my feet. "That's gonna bruise, sure you won't come inside with me?" Tommy's voice was behind me, I turned to see his face smiling back.  
  
"Nah, nah, I'm fine. See there." I ran over to the point where I knew a Freeway would pull up, I pointed to my feet. "A Freeway is going to pull up here, take it."  
  
Folding his arms, he nods and turns, heading into Raphael's finally.  
  
BMPH!  
  
I wake in my bed, still in pyjamas and still tired but it's Sunday morning. My sister comes in and wakes me in the traditional way, I pillow whacked swiftly over my head. "Get up, it's time for breakfast." She trudges out of my room and towards the kitchen.  
  
I stand up and stretch looking into the mirror and see Tommy, he walks out of Raphael's looking sharp, he seems to be searching for someone, for me?   
  
"Where did she go? She didn't even say goodbye."  
  
I tough guy pulls up on his Freeway. "Hmm, nice bike." He gets up and walks off but Tommy crosses over the road and jumps on the Freeway and takes off.  
  
"What are you smiling at, it's only you!" My sister is standing in the doorway to my humble room, her arms are folded and looks peeved I haven't come out for breakfast yet, looks like I'm expected.  
  
I turn my head to look back at Tommy cruising along but my reflection stares back at me. Patting the mirror, I try and see if it will let me peak in again but to no avail. Mum is at the door now. "What are you doing putting marks on your mirror, you'll make it dirty, not that it's anything new to you. Breakfast's up!"  
  
'It's just going to be one of those weeks, isn't it?' and with a nod and a sigh I go to breakfast.  
  
AN- Yeah, not that interesting, but there's more to it, I may yet get to do some interfering. No flames please but feel free to review. 


End file.
